


How Clean Is Your House

by mostlymormor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kinda Cracky..., Kinda Fluffy..., M/M, The summary says it all, fluffy crack, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlymormor/pseuds/mostlymormor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Anonymous on Tumblr</p>
<p>'WRESTLING MATCH ON THE COUCH THAT ENDS WITH ONE OF THEM HITTING THEIR HEADS ON THE FLOOR AND THE OTHER HAS TO KISS THE BOOBOO BETTER'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Clean Is Your House

“Are you really watching ‘How Clean Is Your House’ again?” Sebastian sighed as he entered the living room.

Jim didn’t even say anything to Sebastian, just waved him away while his eyes were glued on the screen.

“That doesn’t even  _show_  anymore, they’re all reruns!”

“Shush!” Jim insisted, waving away more frantically. “They’re about to do the reveal.”

“Fucking-... Give me the remote.” Sebastian said, going to pick the remote up from the arm of the sofa. But Jim grabbed it first, clutching it to his chest.

“Wait until my show’s done.” Jim insisted, but Sebastian wasn’t having any of it. He reached over, trying to pry the remote from Jim’s grasp, but he wasn’t giving it up.

So Sebastian picked Jim up instead, the criminal kicking and fidgeting in his arms, spouting profanities. But still, that grip on the remote was stronger than ever. 

“Put me down, you fucking  _arse_!” Jim demanded, kicking Sebastian’s back and hitting his chest with his empty hand, draped over Sebastian’s shoulder as the sniper fought for the remote.

“Give me the controller!” Sebastian demanded in return. He was right on the brink of yanking it from Jim’s grasp, when Jim pulled back too hard to compensate, whacking Sebastian right in the face.

As a reflex reaction to that Sebastian ended up accidentally dropping Jim, not far, but head first with a loud ‘thud’.

“Shit.” Sebastian said, first of all.

Jim groaned, cradling his head.

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asked with concern, crouching down and helping Jim sit up whether he needed it or not.

“...Hurts...” Jim muttered, pouting.

Sebastian inspected Jim’s head, and found that he wasn’t bleeding anywhere, and he seemed fairly okay concerning his behaviour so far... He’d keep an eye out though, for any signs of concussion or whatever.

“Sorry...” He said, kissing the top of Jim’s head.

“Good.” Jim sulked. You better let me watch as much of my show as I like now.

Sebastian laughed... although they did end up watching three more episodes of ‘How Clean Is Your House’ before falling asleep together on the sofa...


End file.
